simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mroczny Kosiarz
left |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = NPC |otoczenie = Wszystkie otoczenia }} Mroczny Kosiarz (ang. Grim Reaper) – antropomorficzna personifikacja śmierci. Zabiera Simów do zaświatów, kiedy umierają ze starości lub na skutek wypadku. Można prosić Mrocznego Kosiarza, aby nie zabierał zmarłego. Jeśli proszący Sim jest w dobrym nastroju i miał dobre kontakty z umierającym, Kosiarz nie zabierze go do świata zmarłych. Życie dla Sima można też wygrać, grając z Kosiarzem w "ence pence" lub szachy. Jeśli Sim umiera ze starości z platynową aspiracją, Mroczny Kosiarz daje bezpłatny urlop na Hawaje naszemu Simowi, bez końca, chyba, że użyjemy Wskrzeszeniomatu. Romans z Oliwką Widmo Ze wspomnień Oliwki Widmo możemy wyczytać, że miała romans z Mrocznym Kosiarzem (w jej wspomnieniach jest napisane: "Mroczny Kosiarz, Ja i małe-Bara-bara"). Z tego związku narodził się syn Nerwus Jakiś. Wiadomo, że w młodości trafił do rodziny zastępczej, która nazwała go Nerwowym Przedmiotem Do Przeprowadzania Eksperymentów. Jednak z winy tłumaczy gry, w polskiej wersji syn Oliwki nazywa się Nerwus Jakiś. Możemy udowodnić, że Oliwka jest jego matką, prostym sposobem: jeśli Oliwka umrze, zostawi Nerwusowi spadek. W testamencie napisane będzie: "Dziecko zmarłej, Nerwus Jakiś, otrzymuję kwotę x simoleonów". Jak go zdobyć Można go na chwilę wziąć do rodziny (potem zostaje na obrazku przy ładowaniu): # Wpisujemy kod "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" (gdy wpiszemy wciskamy Enter)! # Klikamy na Sima z przyciśniętym na klawiaturze klawisz "Shift" # Wybieramy na Simie opcję: Spawn.../Tombstone of L and D.../Add neigbor to family.../Mroczny Kosiarz Po chwili zniknie. Jeśli damy jej poziom aspiracji 4, pojawi nam się poziom aspiracji "Nieuleczalna romantyczka". Jest to więc ona o pragnieniu romansowania. Ale w Miłowie pojawia się pragnienie popularności. Możliwe więc że jest więcej Mrocznych...Dodatkowo, na przypomnienie, wiele postaci NPC (tych specjalnych jak np. Terapeuta) ma dla odróżnienia spację na końcu. The Sims Średniowiecze Tutaj Kosiarz wygląda trochę jak anioł śmierci i znacznie różni się od Kosiarza z innych części gry. Jego peleryna jest czerwona, posiada także czarne skrzydła. Pojawia się przy śmierci Sima. Aby go zobaczyć, najprościej jest nakazać wrzucić któregoś z poddanych do padołu oraz obserwować miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do innych części, ceremonia śmierci sima przebiega znacznie krócej. W jej trakcje ciało sima i Kosiarz po prostu "wsiąkają" w ziemię. W tej wersji gry nie da się prosić Kosiarza o pozostawienie Sima żywym. The Sims Historie Mroczny Kosiarz w grach z tej serii wygląda i zachowuje się tak samo jak w The Sims 2. Ciekawostki *W The Sims Mroczny Kosiarz jest nazywany po prostu Kostuchą. Ponadto, tylko w tej części gry widać jego głowę. *Czasami ma wieniec na szyi. *Marzenie: Spotkanie się z trzema nieznajomymi, którzy okazaliby się Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy. *Inne: Lubi spacery po plaży. Uważa się za miłośniczkę koni, za nic nie zmieniłaby białego rumaka na "Szpanerskie Auto". Ulubiony zespół - Styx. (Rodzaj żeński jest tu dodany ze względu na nazwę "Śmierć" - rodzaj żeński). *W The Sims 3 można się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i nawiązać więcej interakcji, niż dotychczas (można np. mieć z nim dzieci - tylko w podstawowej części). Uwaga: Po aktualizacji The Sims 3 nie można już mieć z nim dzieci. *Gdy wpiszemy kod moveObjects on, kiedy przyjdzie po Sima, można go usunąć, wtedy nie będzie nagrobka zmarłego. *Po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true , w tworzeniu rodziny będzie można wziąć strój Kosiarza. *W The Sims 3 jest młodym dorosłym. (Właściwie, to jest dwóch Kosiarzy - jeden dorosły, a drugi - młody dorosły, nie są spokrewnieni). *W The Sims 2 Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą. *W The Sims 2 ma dziecko z Oliwką Widmo. *W The Sims 3 umie grać na kontrabasie. *W The Sims 3 można zagrać z nim w szachy, aby wygrać życie dla zmarłego Sima (chyba, że umarł ze starości) *Mroczny Kosiarz może umrzeć ze starości przez postarzanie TestingCheatsEnabled True i Shiftem. Potem nie przychodzi już po Simów, ale to nie znaczy, że żyją wiecznie. Po prostu będą wieki czekali, aż po nich przyjdą. *W The Sims Średniowiecze czarodziej, kapłan i kowal mogą zrobić "Strój Mrocznego Kosiarza". *Jego ulubiony zespół, Styx, jest prawdziwym zespołem grającym rock progresywny, którego nazwa jest zapożyczona z nazwy rzeki w Hadesie w mitologii greckiej. *Gdy umrą wszyscy simowie, Mroczny Kosiarz usiądzie, będzie oglądał telewizje i tym podobne. *W The Sims 2 występuje także pod nazwami "Ponury Żniwiarz" i "Kostucha". *Gdy zwierzak umiera (The Sims 3), Kosiarz nawiązuję z nim interakcje (pozytywne), a później opuszcza z nim parcelę. *Jeśli sim ma cechę Pechowiec (The Sims 3), gdy umrze pojawia się wiadomość od Śmierci. Mówi, że chce jeszcze popatrzeć, jak przytrafiają mu się jakieś wypadki i nie zabiera Sima do świata umarłych. *Gdy Sim ma Kwiat Śmierci w wyposażeniu (The Sims 3), umierając daje go Mrocznemu Kosiarzowi. Ten się cieszy i pozwala mu żyć. *Gdy Sim ma pragnienie "Wywinąć się śmierci", w opisie pojawiają się słowa "przyjdzie Ponury Żniwiarz". *Gdy Sim ma wspomnienie uratowania jakiegoś Sima od śmierci, opis zaczyna się słowami "A masz, Kostucho!" *Jeśli w danym domu zginą wszyscy Simowie, czasem pojawia się opis Śmierci. Jest tam napisane, że jest Bykiem, jednak gdy dodamy Kostuchę do rodziny za pomocą kodu, będzie Rakiem. *Kosiarz nie jest duchem. Pomimo tego, że kiedy się przemieszcza nie chodzi na nogach, tylko lewituje tak, jak inne duchy, nie mówi z pogłosem (echem) jak inne duchy. *Kiedy w The Sims 3, za pomocą kodu urządzimy Kosiarzowi urodziny, zobaczymy, że nie jest on duchem. Będzie cały czarny, najczęściej w hawajskiej koszuli. Będzie się poruszać jak normalny sim. *Wampiry (The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata ) mogą czytać w jego myślach. *Jeżeli na naszej parceli wybuchnie pożar, a Mroczny przyjdzie po Sima z innego powodu, a w rodzinie będą jeszcze żywi Simowie to pojawi się komunikat ze słowami Mrocznego: Och, pożar! Wezmę kanapkę i wrócę nieco później. Nie cierpię pracować z pustym żołądkiem. *Po śmierci konia, Mroczny Kosiarz przyjdzie i odjedzie na nim w zaświaty. *Na cmentarzu w niemal każdym otoczeniu stoi pomnik Mrocznego Kosiarza. *Gdy Sim umrze pod wodą Mroczny Kosiarz będzie mieć trójząb zamiast kosy. *Simowie, którzy zmarli mając gorszy wskaźnik aspiracji, otrzymują większy bonus znajomości dla Sima po udanym wskrzeszeniu, podczas gdy Simowie o aspiracji platynowej, którzy zmarli przez starość otrzymują go bardzo niewiele (Aplikuje się tylko do Sima, który został wskrzeszony.). *Posiada swój dwór. *Świetnie gra na gitarze. *Mroczny Kosiarz może spłonąć w pożarze, ale straci swój ubiór i będzie cały czarny. *W The Sims 2 Mroczny Kosiarz to kobieta, jednak ma romans z Oliwką Widmo. * W The Sims 3 jak nasza simka wyjdzie znim za mąż stanie się on grywalny. Galeria MrocznyKosiarzŚŻ.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz w The Sims: Światowe Życie snapshot_5c26d637_fc383013.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz z The Sims 2 mrocznastatua.jpg|Posąg mrocznego kosiarza Sims3Śmierć.png 640px-ReaperChess.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz gra w szachy z Simem grim.jpg.gif|Mroczny Kosiarz przytula umierającego psa MrocznyKosiarzŚredniowiecze.jpg Screenshot-702.jpg|Mroczny pod wodą z trójzębem Finał.jpg|Finał 235px-Grimthumb.jpg|Mroczny Kosiarz en:Grim Reaper fr:Grande Faucheuse Kategoria:Simowie NPC Kategoria:Śmierć